


One in a Million

by Fenikkusu_Ai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidents, M/M, Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 21:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenikkusu_Ai/pseuds/Fenikkusu_Ai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could complain about Italy all he liked, but the truth remained that Italy was one of the few spots of sunshine in his gray routine life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in a Million

Title: One in a Million  
Author: Fenikkusu Ai  
Characters: Germany and Italy  
Fandom: Hetalia  
Word Count: 250  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.  
Summary: He could complain about Italy all he liked, but the truth remained that Italy was one of the few spots of sunshine in his gray routine life.  
A/N: Das kind means "child" in German and "Gott in Himmel" means God in Heaven.

 

Idiot, idiot, idiot.

Germany stormed about the room to clean up the spaghetti sauce soaked into the carpet. Why was Italian food so messy anyway? Not like his country's farm fresh garden vegetables and hearty sausage.

Italy was an annoyance. Das kind. He talked too fast, he laughed too much, and refused to take any responsibility for himself. Perhaps his abusive childhood had made him that way. He did have a tendency to cling onto father figures for support, and Germany was no exception.

Germany wasn't used to friends, but Italy was the one of the few people that actually tolerated his company, and didn't flinch when he raised his voice. He was one in a million.

"Mr. Germany, sir?

Germany winced. The reason for his stress headache was back.

Gott in himmel…

"Can I help?"

Germany looked up to see Italy standing in the doorway holding a mop. "I'm used to cleaning."

"Yes," he replied in silent gratitude. "But, be quick about it!" he added brusquely.

"Yes, sir!"

Once more, Germany shuddered at the happiness that seemed to radiate from Italy's very skin.

Both grew comfortably silent as they set themselves to the task of scrubbing the red stain out of the carpeting.

He could complain about Italy all he liked, but the truth remained that Italy was one of the few spots of sunshine in his gray routine life. Italy both perplexed and irritated Germany, but he was one of the few people that truly made life bearable.


End file.
